Jinxed
by double nickle
Summary: A new mysterious girl comes to Kadic bringing all types of bad luck and Misfortune to the Lyoko gang. OddxOC


**Disclaimer- **after one Fanfiction I still don't own Code Lyoko! But I own Jennifer Thomas

A/N- It is double nickle again. This is an OddxOC story.Yea this idea got stuck in my head during German class, so here we go!

* * *

Jinxed

**5--5**

Chapter 1

Stepping out of the taxi and Jen Thomas took in her new surroundings and new home, Kadic Academy. A cloud high above the school eclipsed the sun and an unprecedented shade fell upon the school. She had never really liked her last home but right now enduring Pickerington Pennsylvania would have seemed like nothing compared to being forced to move to France. Luckily she had taken French as a foreign language back in America Jen thought as she stepped onto the curb and pulled her small suitcase behind her. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and gloves over her hands. Jen's blue eyes behind the small rims of her glasses seemed in great contrast to the rest of her dark attire.

Uninterested in the other children coming closer to see the new girl Jen stormed passed them only catching a glimpse of a boy with crazy blond hair and a splendid purple clothing. If she wasn't so focused on not making eye contacted with people she would have laughed at the close he was wearing.

Almost a quickly as she had entered the courtyard she vanished behind the main buildings doors which seemed to be slam very hard as they closed.

She waited impatiently in the principles secretary's offices drumming her fingers on her suitcase. A very tired looking woman with blond hair sat typing endlessly away at the keyboard in front of her. "Dear Mr. Delmas will be with you shortly he has to deal with another student." The woman said dryly as she continued to type. Jen sympathized with the secretary, but she was still a bit angered that it was taking so long to just get her class schedule.

Jen was thrown out of her thoughts by the breaking of class. Her eyes darted up to see that the vase that had some pretty roses in it had exploded and water was being absorbed into the carpet. The secretary cursed aloud at her bad luck to herself and began fussing with cleaning up the shattered pieces of the vase. _'Luck ha,' _thought Jen as she got up from her chair and helped pick up some of the shards.

"You can let her in now," a gruff old voice that Jen assumed belonged to her new principle came over the intercom sitting on the secretary's desk.

"Just go in darling I'll finish cleaning up from here," the woman smiled faintly and motioned towards a door that seemed to be the principle's office.

Jen walked over to the door and reached out with her gloved hand for the doorknob when to her surprise it turned beneath her hand and flung open. A Japanese girl came bursting through the door who obviously had just finished arguing with the principle. The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds before the Japanese girl departed. Jen couldn't shake the feeling that looking at that girl was like looking in the mirror except she wasn't Japanese or have black eyes or black hair.

'_No it must just be the cloths,'_ she thought and pushed the thought out of her mind. She entered the office and across the room sitting quite tensely was a man of about fifty stroking his mustache deep in thought.

"Sorry," said the principle, " I'm the principle, Mr. Delmas." He noticed that I glanced back at the door the Japanese girl had just exited. "Ms. Ishiyama and I had a little argument about attendance issues. Not that we should have any with you I trust." Delmas pushed his glasses back up to the top of his nose and sighed while reviewing her transcripts.

"Well every thing seems to be in order. You will start school tomorrow then. Here is your schedule and dorm room number. I've sent for your roommate to come and show you to your room." He shuffled the paper that lay on his desk and buzz in his secretary again.

"Please tell Ms. Stones that she can show her new roommate to their dorm." He released his finger from the button. "I hope you enjoy yourself here at Kadic Ms. Thomas."

A few seconds later a rather short girl, the exact opposite of me, came in through the door. She was wearing a pink hoodie with fluffy little balls on the tassels and a pair of dark pink nee high boots.

"Ms. Thomas this is Aelita Stones. She is your roommate I hope you to will get along fine," said Mr. Delmas.

* * *

They walked together in silence. Aelita had tried a few times to spark a conversation but each attempt fizzled out after a short response from Jen. Aelita took them past her friends favorite spot to hang out.

"Jen these are my friends. Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd." Aelita said pointing accordingly to each of her friends.

Jen smiled slightly, which she mentally kicked herself for thinking, _'smiling only lets them get close.' _

"Hey I've seen you! Do you remember me?" Odd piped up. Jen realized that Odd was indeed the boy from before that was completely dressed in purple. She also saw that there was a mysterious purple blotch in the middle of the strange boy's blond spiky hair.

Jen nodded in agreement that she had seen him before then quickly said, "Aelita could you just point me in the direction of our- your room?" Jen said trying not to sound like they were close friends. That is the last thing she wanted, connection.

The pink girls smiled happily and waved goodbye to her friends. Inside the dorm there was a computer and a spare bed that had a small dog sitting on it. As soon as Jen entered the door the dog started barking uncontrollably.

"Oh don't mind him that is Kiwi. He isn't my dog so you don't have to worry about him staying long." She came over, picked Kiwi the barking minis up, and tickled him playfully. Jen gave her a look that say "Mind filling me in then?" and after a few seconds Aelita understood that her new roommate was confused what the dog was doing here if it was hers.

"Kiwi is Odd's dog but since Jim our gym teacher has been trying to catch him Kiwi has been staying here with me." She let the dog lick her face the wiped it quickly.

"Odd will be around soon to come pick him up so there won't be much of a problem," the girl smiled but there was something behind the smile that seemed uneasy. Jen noticed it but decided that it was just anxiousness and shrugged it off.

As Jen was unpacking an Aelita was finishing some math homework a cell phone began to ring. Aelita jumped up and answered it like lightening.

"Yes, oh Jeremy. Yeah I'm on my way." She was going to rush out before Jen said.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Jen said more curious then she thought good for herself.

"Oh I was just have to go and," Aelita's eyes darted madly around the room until they fell luckily upon Odd's dog Kiwi. "I have to go and give Odd back his dog. He isn't able to come and get him because he had detention." Aelita gave a toothy smile then ran over to Kiwi picked him up and sprinted out the door wildly.

"Just my luck, my roomy is a nut. Luck what am I saying," Jen more to her half empty suitcase then to herself.

Once Jen had finished unpacking she waited for Aelita to come back and tell her when dinner was. Unfortunately she never came back and when Jen decided to go looking for it she got lost and all turned around.

She gave up and went to bed frustrated about everything, the move to France of all places, her old town, and the accident. She tossed and turned all night barley getting any sleep. About fifteen minutes after she had finally fallen asleep Aelita crept back in a quietly as possible and jumped into bed hoping that her roommate wouldn't be to interested in her friend's activities.

* * *

The next morning came to quickly for Jen, she decided as the girl lazily lifted herself from bed and stumbled around looking for the bathroom. After a few minutes she ran into Odd who began smiling dumbly at her.

"Are you lost?" he asked with a genuine tone.

Jen who was truly lost decided it wouldn't hurt to just ask directions.

"Your bath room is down the next hallway to the left," His smile like Aelita's seemed to hide something.

Jen thanked him once then spun on her heels in the direction of the bathrooms. After her shower Jen was getting dressed again when a girl with long black hair and a "I'm a bimbo" look on her face entered the bathroom headed straight for the mirror and began gawging at herself.

Jen tried sneaking away from the girl staring at herself in the mirror when the black haired bimbo's eyes fell upon her. "Oh you must be the new girl my father told me about. My name is Sissi. Let me be the first to tell you that some kids here are just prettier then others," she fluffed her hair as to refer to herself.

Jen just turned around, sighed and then started to head towards the door.

"Hey you I was talking here!" Sreamed Sissi but Jen was already left and was down the hall.

* * *

A/N- Yeah longest chapter for me ever! Well I hope you like it. Review please! -**55-**


End file.
